Fllippa Tifft
Flippa Tifft is part of the Tifft Family, born originally in the 1950s. She is a half Greninja, half human woman who works as a ninja. She has cannibalistic tendencies that she has to keep in check and is currently training Izuka Tifft. Description Flippa Tifft is a woman with blue and grey hair, with the back of her hair being done up in a heightened spiked bun. She holds said bun with a red energy ninja star which she will use in battle situations. She wears a sleeveless and short cut yukata that show off a lot of her legs. She also has a red bow behind the obi. She wears her tongue as a scarf, similar to a Greninja. Her bare feet are also webbed. Personality Flippa Tifft is impulsive, often not thinking about her actions before doing them. She hates being called a freak and lives very isolated from most of society. She harbors a lot of self-loathing, which can come and go. She feels very inadequate compared to the rest of the Tifft Family, although she is always willing to help out a sister who needs her help. While she has a low opinion of herself, Flippa does genuinely feel happy most of the time, even living out in a mucky swamp alone. She is somewhat of a hoarder but not to the point where it's unhealthy. She has somewhat of a cannibalistic taste for humans, although she tends to only eat the ones she deems as a despicable and beyond redemption. Backstory Flippa Tifft was born to a woman and Greninja in what was believed to be a "miracle birth" by doctors. She has always felt like an outcast because of her unique traits and often tried to hide them from her classmates while attending school. She also dealt with constant fights from her mother and father, who eventually divorced and separated. She stayed with her father mostly, who worked in a bath house. While working in the bath house she would encounter a group of Tiffts and become close friends with them as they attended the bath house every week. They eventually turned her into a vampire after months of asking from her, as she felt it would help her feel more comfortable to be in their crowd of outcasts. This turned out to not be exactly the case. Powers and Abilities Flippa Tifft has a incredbily long tongue, which she wraps around her neck like a scarf similar to a Greninja, but she can also use it as a lasso to pull foes near her. She can leap great distances and swim using her webbed feet, although she is ashamed of them and typically doesn't use them. She uses red energy to generate throwing weapons such as ninja stars. She can also use it to artificially extend her tongue's range. Appearances The Coffin Year Will play a role in the mini-series. Relationships Izuka Tifft Izuka is her student in training, as Izuka wants to become a powerful enough ninja that she actually gets a job doing it. Izuka tends to do well with her teachings, to the point where Flippa fears that she may be surpassed by Izuka one day and even be more useless to the Tifft family. Trophy Information TBA Gallery FlippaTifft.png|Flippa Tifft as illustrated by . Trivia *Flippa is the first Pokemon/Human hybrid not to be created through artificial means in the Fantendoverse. Category:Bisexual Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Tifft Family